Lexi and Piper Collide: A 2 Dimensions Crossover
by FairlyOddFreak
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: Piper, Lexi, and Timmy have been best friends for months. But when Timmy and Lexi's true feelings begin to show, will Piper be forced to take drastic measures to save their friendships? And how does Anti Cosmo play in to this plot?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yes, I have done it. I have created the ultimate crossover, with my Fairly Oddparents OC, Piper Johenson, and Purpledino25's OC, Lexi Sanders. This chapter mostly focuses on the little stuff, but we'll get into the main plot in a little while.

I'm not exactly sure who Timmy should end up with by the end of the story: Piper or Lexi. Of course, in my story, _Magic Carpet Ride, _Timmy and Piper will be married…but this is an alternate universe, and it's confusing as it should be. So that's where you people come in! In your reviews, just tell me who you think is better for Timmy (in this story).

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns FOP, and Purpledino25 owns Lexi and Diamond. I own Piper, Dezzie, and my other OCs. So don't even try to steal them from me!

_The Fairly Oddparents in:_

_Lexi and Piper Collide: A 2 Dimensions Crossover_

_Lexi Meets Piper_

Chapter 1

"Hey, Timmy!" Piper Johenson waved to her best friend, none other than Timmy Turner, as she hopped off of the bus and started walking towards him.

Then she froze.

Because he wasn't alone. He was standing with a girl, his and Piper's good friend. A girl with long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A girl who looked girly on the outside (despite her dark clothing), but who was really a tomboy at heart. A girl who Piper told all of her secrets to, but couldn't help but feel intimidated by.

A girl by the name of Lexi Sanders.

About six months ago, when Piper had moved to Dimmsdale, Timmy and Lexi had already been best friends. They were practically inseparable, but they had made room for Piper, and soon, the three of them did everything together.

Of course, she couldn't help but feel left out during certain things – inside jokes, memories of past adventures, and pictures of the two of them (Timmy and Lexi) before she had arrived.

And Piper couldn't help but notice that, over the months, Timmy and Lexi's feelings grew for each other.

Take now, for example. As she watched the two talking, Lexi grinned and said something that Piper was too far away to hear. What she did hear, however, was Timmy bursting into laughter at whatever was ever-so-funny, and clapped a hand on her back the way one football player might do to another after a winning game.

It wasn't just a friendly gesture, though. Piper knew a crush when she saw one, and the way that Timmy gazed at Lexi in that moment was _definitely _factoring in as a major one.

A burning jealousy erupted into Piper's chest, making her heart flutter, and her eyes widened as the realization hit her. No. It wasn't possible. She did not like Timmy Turner in _that _way. That was ridiculous.

Or was it?

There was only one way to find out. Crossing the street, Piper plastered a large smile on her face and smiled at her two friends, who were still laughing. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Piper," Timmy and Lexi said in unison, laughter still clinging onto the edges of their voices.

An awkwardness unlike anything that the three had experienced around each other hung in the air. It was so thick one could reach out and almost feel it. Finally, Piper broke the silence with a simple, "So…excited for the weekend?"

"Sure am," Timmy said with a smile, at the same time that Lexi replied, "Yeah, and I have no homework as a bonus."

More awkward silence.

This time it was Timmy who spoke. "Lex and I have a baseball game tomorrow against the Eagles."

"Cool," answered Piper with a faraway smile. _Why are things suddenly so weird? _Piper thought anxiously. _This has never happened before. Why now?_

The silence returned. After a few moments of fiddling anxiously, Lexi glanced up and cracked a grin. "If anyone starts talking about the weather, I'm leaving."

Timmy cracked up laughing, and Piper couldn't help but join in. Lexi always knew just what to say in any kind of situation, good or bad. It was a skill that Piper hadn't been born with, although she wished that she had.

Both of Piper's friends turned their gazes towards her, as if it was her turn to talk. "Okay…so, either of you wanna come over to my house? There are some brownies in the fridge left over from Miranda's birthday party a few days ago, and we can watch the new _Crash Nebula _episode." She smiled; there, maybe it was that easy.

Or maybe not. Timmy and Lexi exchanged a guilty look. "Actually, Piper…Lexi and I were gonna go practice for the game tomorrow," Timmy explained, clasping his hands behind his back and staring at the sidewalk. "Sorry…we should've told you."

Lexi nodded energetically. "Yeah, it totally slipped my mind. But we should hang out on Sunday or something. All three of us, you know?" Her words were nice enough, and her smile was genuine, but something about the way she said it made Piper uncomfortable…like she was some sort of third wheel.

And she didn't like it one bit.

oOo

It wasn't like Piper had any other plans that Saturday morning, so instead of hanging around her house with her mom and obnoxious little sister, she walked the short few blocks to the baseball park.

The game was just starting as she arrived, and immediately Piper caught Lexi's eye. The blonde haired girl waved happily, and, after checking the batting order (she was fourth), trotted over, Timmy following close behind, a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Lexi cried, her face breaking out into a smile so large that her blue eyes sparkled. Piper found it very hard to be mad at someone who seemed so happy to see her.

"Hi, you guys," Piper greeted them. "How's the game?"

"It's great," Timmy told her, taking a seat on the bleachers, right beside her. For reasons unknown, Piper's heart fluttered. "It's only the second inning and we're already winning."

"That's awesome T – you guys," Piper corrected herself quickly, glancing over at Lexi. She had almost forgotten that the other girl was there.

That is, until Timmy ruined it. "Yeah, all thanks to our MVP!" He leaned over and clapped Lexi on the back for the second time in two days. "At her first time batting in the game, she hit a homerun and brought in three runs!"

Lexi grinned, her cheeks turning light pink with pride. "Aw, don't make it sound better than it is." Then she leaned in and added in an undertone to Piper, "Although it was pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

"Nice," Piper congratulated, but her words were empty. Why did she feel so cold to the girl who had always been her good friend? She'd worry about it later, she decided, for the coach was calling out, "Sanders! Hurry up, you're in the box!"

"Gotta go," Lexi said and raced off, throwing off her baseball cap, pulling on her helmet, grabbing a bat and moving to the side to take a few practice swings. Piper watched her for a few seconds before Timmy's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"You think you can stay for the whole game?"

"Huh?" Shaking her curly brown bangs out of her eyes, Piper squinted into the sunlight to look him in the eyes. "Oh, yeah. Definitely." _As long as I can see you play._

Timmy grinned, looking honestly pleased. "Good. Maybe you'll be my good luck charm and I'll actually bring in a run this game."

Piper laughed, her spirits lifting. _Timmy's good luck charm. _That had a nice ring to it. "Yeah, maybe I will."

There they sat, smiling at each other. That moment could have lasted forever, and Piper was half expecting Timmy to lean over and kiss her on the spot (yes, unrealistic, she knew that), when a loud cheer rose up from the small crowd.

Lexi had just scored another homerun.

As soon as her feet hit home plate, her teammates surrounded her. "This game is in the bag!" one boy cried. "Lexi can hit anything!"

The girl herself laughed, high fiving her teammates as she moved towards the bench to grab her water bottle. "Thanks, guys. It's nothing, really. Don't make a big deal about it."

It was then that Piper noticed that the seat next to her was empty. Timmy had left, and by the time she looked up again, he was already right next to Lexi. Before Piper's very eyes, he reached out and hugged her tightly, practically lifting her feet off of the ground. "Way to go, Lex!"

_Lex. _He didn't have a nickname for Piper. _Why not? Why doesn't he? _she thought somewhat miserably as Timmy released Lexi and high fived her in their special handshake. He didn't have a secret handshake with Piper. Hm.

Then he did something that made her forget all about that. As Piper watched, Timmy leaned over and kissed Lexi – right on the cheek. Lexi's blue eyes widened for a second, then she grinned and hugged him again.

Piper couldn't take it anymore. She bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: All the reviews so far were good ones, so I decided to keep going. Now, here's my little reply to the reviews section:

Limegreenpandagirl: Thanks for the review; I'm glad you like it. I checked out your story and read the first few chapters. While it's good writing and I like Jenny's character, it doesn't really interest me. Maybe I'll reread it another time to see if it sparks anything.

Purpledino25: Thanks, and glad you like it! Yeah, I wanted to start out with Timmy and Lexi's relationship flourishing, mostly because she came into the FOP world before Piper, and I thought it'd be a nice surprise. Surprise!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Lexi watched the brown haired, hazel eyed girl dash out of the ballpark, surprised. "Is Piper okay?" she asked Timmy, the boy who had just kissed her (on the cheek, but still), while avoiding his eyes.

He shrugged absently. "I don't know. Maybe she…" But his voice trailed off as he attempted to come up with a good excuse for her unexpected absence.

Neither could ponder on this question for much longer, however, because Carl Anderson had struck out, and it was time for the Tigers to head into the field.

…

"Piper! Open the door; I know you're in there!" Lexi felt like a police officer arresting a criminal as she pounded on Piper Johenson's bedroom door. "Come on, was locking it necessary?"

There was no answer, and Lexi was actually considering using her fairy powers to transport herself to the other side of the door, when a small voice spoke up from right beside her. Lexi glanced down to see Miranda, Piper's six year old sister, staring up at her with big, hazel eyes.

"She's not coming out."

"How do you know?" Lexi placed her hands on her hips, her tone harsh. Most people would think Lexi rude for talking this way to a cute little girl, but she knew better than to treat Miranda like the young child that she was.

Yes, Miranda was cute, with her curly, poofy brown pigtails and the gap between her two front teeth. But that was all for show. In reality, she was bratty, rude, and vicious. Or, at least, that's what Piper always said. And Lexi had seen this kid in action.

"Because Mommy told me to get her for lunch, but I couldn't get her to unlock her door." Miranda mimicked Lexi's movement of crossing her arms and scowled, her cute little girl act dropped. "So you should leave now. Bye-bye!"

"No thanks, kid," Lexi said, glaring back at her. "I think I'll keep trying." Miranda's eyes narrowed. Lexi had only known her for half of a year, and she already knew that Miranda _hated _to be put down. _Look out, world; the young Trixie Tang is making an appearance._

"Fine," Miranda snapped, and turned on her heel, her pigtails flying behind her as she slammed the door to her own bedroom.

Lexi turned back to Piper's. "Listen, Piper. If you don't unlock this door in three seconds, I'm coming in there myself! One…two…three!" She pushed on the door.

It was still locked.

"Okay, fine, then!" Snapping her fingers, Lexi disappeared in a puff of fairy dust and reappeared in Piper's bedroom.

Except Piper wasn't in there. The room was empty, all except for Dezzie, Piper's fairy godmother, who sat on the edge of the bed, staring worriedly at Lexi. "Hi."

"Hi, Lexi," Dezzie replied. "Looking for Piper, I'm guessing?"

Lexi responded with half of a grin. "How'd you guess?"

For once, Dezzie didn't smile. Something was up. "Okay, Dezzie, where is she? I have ways of making you talk, you know."

Dezzie gave a little squeak and disappeared with a _poof. _Lexi sighed. Oh well. She'd see Piper in the school the next day, anyways.

…

Piper was nervous. And when Piper was nervous, she paced. Just like she was right now.

The bus was going to arrive any minute now, so before it did, Piper was getting all of her energy out. She couldn't face sitting next to Timmy, who usually ran up to Lexi's bus stop every morning to wait for her…or used his fairies to _poof _him there.

Usually Timmy and Lexi sat together, taking turns sitting at the window seat, and Piper sat behind or in front of them. But lately, Lexi had been sitting near the back of the bus (but in front of the "Popular Kids" section) with her friend Tootie, who was the stereotype nerdy girl, but was smart and had a kind heart.

So Piper had been sitting with Timmy. And it usually worked out well, you know, sitting with her best friend and all.

But now…now that she knew that she had feelings for the boy, it would be so much harder to keep up a normal conversation. Wait. Scratch that. It would be _impossible _to keep up a normal conversation.

There must have been an odd look on her face, because Dezzie, disguised as a squirrel, piped up after a moment, "Piper? You okay, kiddo? You look a little pale."

Piper shook her head and adjusted her red headband. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Dezzie's light green eyes narrowed, and Piper sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you." And, managing to squeeze it all into less than two minutes (before the bus arrived), Piper told her fairy godmother the entire story, from when she saw Timmy and Lexi talking after school the other day to her worries of confronting him on the bus.

"That's quite a story," Dezzie commented when Piper was finished and had sat down next to her on the grass. "Well, sweetie, I'd say…just try and forget about your crush on Timmy, at least for now."

Piper stared at her. "What? Why would I do that?"

"A few reasons, actually. First of all, eleven is way too young of an age to be dating, or even considering it. Second, it's obvious that Timmy has somewhat of a crush of his own on Lexi." Piper's face fell, and Dezzie continued in a hurry, "I'm not telling you anything that you don't know, am I?"

Hanging her head so low that her bangs fell in her face, Piper whispered, "No. I guess not. I just don't want to believe it."

Dezzie sighed and went on, "So he likes her _now. _Like I said, you're only eleven. Things change. In two years, he could be crushing on _you. _But for now, just continue to be friends with both of them, okay? Your friendships are more important than a crush."

"Wow." Piper didn't know that Dezzie was so capable of actual thought. "That's actually really good advice. Thanks."

It was then that the bus came into sight, bumping along down the street until it rolled to a stop in front of Piper's house. Dezzie winked and disappeared, turning into a light green ring on Piper's finger. "Good luck, kiddo."

Her goddaughter just gave her a quick smile as she climbed onto the bus and immediately caught sight of Timmy. And he was sitting with…Chester. "Hi, you guys," she called as she walked over to them, disappointment bubbling inside of her. Right when she felt better about sitting with Timmy, he was already sitting with someone else.

Great.

"Hi Piper," the boys chorused, and Timmy gave her a guilty look before adding, "I'm gonna sit with Chester today, alright?"

She nodded, averting her eyes and staring at the ground instead. It was less painful than looking at him. "Okay."

"I'm really sorry," he said, and Chester held out an open bag filled with a mud-like substance.

"Want some dip?" he asked, and Piper grimaced.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Wait!" Timmy called as she started for the back of the bus. She turned, her brow wrinkled in confusion. _What now? _Couldn't he just leave her alone? "Maybe you could squeeze in with us, or-"

"Hey, kid!" That was the bus driver, and his yell was directed at Piper. "Sit down, and hurry up! I'm on a tight schedule!"

"Sorry!" Piper called back, and rushed to the back of the bus without another glance at Timmy and Chester. She plopped down in the first empty seat that she saw, and immediately wished that she hadn't.

"Hey." Lexi grinned. "That bus driver's pretty tough, huh? Once he threatened to throw me out the emergency exit because I accidently spilled the contents of my backpack into the aisle."

Piper smiled gently, but looked away, unable to meet the other girl's eyes. She couldn't help it – she was still a little upset about the way Timmy had kissed Lexi the other day. It wasn't Lexi's fault; she knew that, but it was hard to accept.

Lexi frowned at her. "What's wrong? Are you mad at me or something? Because you locked me out of your room after the baseball game a few days ago, and Dezzie wouldn't tell me where you went." The green ring on Piper's finger winced.

"Um…" Piper was horribly confused, and, just when she thought she might either jump out of the emergency exit herself, or throw up, Dezzie's words of advice came soaring back to her.

_Your friendships are more important than a crush._

So Piper did the only thing that she could think of. She told Lexi the truth. "I guess I was kind of mad at you before. But I'm not anymore."

Lexi's blue eyes widened, and Piper noticed how bright they were. A pang of jealousy ran through her. She had always wished that her brown eyes were either green or blue, or even something stranger, like gray. But that was the kind of thing your parents would notice.

"Why were you mad?" Lexi asked, startling Piper out of her thoughts. "What did I do?"

"You'll think it's stupid, but remember at the baseball game, when you scored that homerun and Timmy…when Timmy kissed you?"

"Yeah, I remember." Lexi touched her cheek gingerly.

"Well, I guess that made me jealous. Really jealous," Piper continued, not able to stop now that she had started. "The truth is, I like Timmy. As in, I _like _him. And it's obvious that he _likes _you. So, even though none of it was your fault, I took it out on you."

By the end of her explanation, Lexi was practically gaping at her. "You think that Timmy likes _me?_ That's insane."

"He kissed you. He hugged you. He has a nickname for you. You guys have a secret handshake and everything. Lexi, he has feelings for you, and I'm pretty sure you have feelings for him, too."

"I do not!" This came out as a yell, and almost everyone on the bus turned to stare. Lexi glared back at them until they turned away. "Timmy and I are best friends," she continued in a rush, "and nothing more." At Piper's expression, she added hastily, "Maybe he likes me, but I don't like him. In that way, I mean."

Piper smiled, a real, genuine smile. "Okay. Thanks for telling me that. And Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I acted so immaturely." The bus pulled up in front of the school, and Piper jumped out of her seat. "Now come on! Let's beat the stampede!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Multiple that by about a zillion. Did you multiple it? Good. Well, I completely forgot about my writing for a while, but after reading a few new chapters of Purpledino25's story, _When Timmy Met Lexi, _I remembered how much I like writing FOP stories (and writing for Lexi), so I decided to keep going.

Review corner time! (Skip over this if it bores you.):

Purpledino25: Glad you're liking it so far! I actually decided to start out with the pairing of TimmyxLexi because I really like them together (I've even drawn some fanart of them), but I'm not sure which pairing I'll end with. Maybe TimmyxPiper. Who knows!

Limegreenpandagirl: Thanks for your review; I'm happy you like it. I took a look at your story, and while I think Jenny's a great character (the Bornagain idea is great), I wasn't very interested. Maybe I'll take another look and see if it sparks anything new.

Negatimmyslove99: Thanks for reviewing! No, Piper's not jealous of Lexi's fairy powers, though she was at first. Then Lexi told her a bunch of horror stories about what her magic caused, and Piper decided that she liked being a human. And as far as I know, Timmy had a crush on Lexi even before they found out that she was a hybrid. But you'd have to ask Purpledino25 about that – Lexi's her OC, not mine!

Disclaimer: FOP belongs to that cartoon genius, Butch Hartman. And Lexi Sanders, along with Diamond and Buddy, belongs to Purpledino25. Check out her story, _When Timmy Met Lexi, _to find out more about them. Piper, Dezzie, and any other OCs belong to me! No stealing!

And now, enjoy! (After that very long author's note!)

Chapter 3

"Want to go for pizza after school?" Piper asked Timmy as she walked along beside him that morning. "My dad will give us two slices for free." Piper's father owned the local pizza shop in Dimmsdale.

Timmy gave her a guilty look. "Gosh, Piper, I really wish I could. But I can't. I have other plans."

"Oh. Okay." She tried not to sound disappointed, but her voice cracked as she asked him, unable to stop herself, "What're your big plans?" Maybe she shouldn't have asked. It made her sound kind of…nosy.

Timmy didn't look up from the floor. "Um, Lexi and I were planning on going to the skate park. We wished up some new skateboards yesterday and want to try them out." He paused thoughtfully. "Do you, uh, want to come?"

Usually Piper would have jumped at the chance to spend time with her two best friends, especially Timmy, since she had almost no classes with either of them. But the thing was, Piper hated skateboarding. In fact, she hated most sports-like games. So that was why she only shook her head sadly before replying, "No thanks. I'll pass." By then, the two had arrived at Timmy's first class. She waved. "See you at lunch."

…

Sometimes Piper took the long way home. Okay, so she hadn't in quite a while. And maybe the long way happened to go right past the skate park. But that didn't mean anything. There wasn't any special reason that she was walking this path.

She just felt like it.

Or at least, that's what Piper continued to tell herself as she neared the skate park. The place where her two best friends were apparently heading after school. But she knew the truth. She wanted to spy on them. Gulp.

Piper peered around a tree when she arrived at her destination, glancing around for any sight of Timmy or Lexi. Finally she spotted them, about ten or twenty yards away. Timmy was leaning against his skateboard, which he had propped up on one end, and was watching Lexi zoom along a half-pipe, her long hair flying out from underneath her helmet in a yellow curtain.

This was risky," Piper knew as she snuck closer, entering the skate park just in time to hear Timmy call out, laughing, "You're the best skate boarder ever, Lex! You know, for a girl."

Lexi hopped off her board, walked over to her friend, and slammed her fist down on his helmet. The echo in his head must have been horrible, Piper guessed sympathetically. Just before turning away, she caught sight of Timmy laugh and punch Lexi lightly on the arm. Before long, both kids were laughing hysterically.

Piper sighed and turned away. She didn't need them. She could have fun all on her own. Still…it hurt that Timmy had blown her off for Lexi. Okay, yeah, so sure, he had already made plans with Lexi before Piper had asked him to go get pizza. But food was much better than skate boarding!

At least, that's how she saw it.

Not looking back, Piper trudged the rest of the way home, wishing that she had taken the bus, or her usual route. Her mother was on the phone in the kitchen when she arrived, and Miranda was in the living room, watching _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse._

"You're not getting the remote!" Miranda screamed, clutching said object to her chest protectively.

"I don't want it," Piper assured her, starting up the steps to her bedroom and wishing for the millionth time that she was an only child. But then again, Miranda was one of the reasons that she had gotten her fairy godparent, Dezzie, in the first place.

Entering her bedroom, Piper slammed the door behind her and sighed, sitting down on her bed. A light green dog lifted her head, from where she lay on a dog bed in the corner. The dog tilted her head in a silent question.

"I just want to be alone right now, Dezzie," Piper said, and the dog nodded, disappearing in a puff of fairy dust.

Piper knew that it wasn't Timmy or Lexi's fault that they were best friends – and maybe more. They couldn't help it. But she still couldn't help but feel a tad bit resentful towards them for excluding her in all their fun.

She wasn't thinking of the skate park incident. If she had accepted Timmy's offer and tagged alone, she would be laughing right along with them right now. But even though she claimed that all three of them were best friends, Piper had always felt a small, invisible barrier: her on one side, Lexi and Timmy on the other. They told each other things that they didn't tell her, did things together without her, and had been best friends before they met her.

Life wasn't fair sometimes.

Piper was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the sudden burst of dark smoke, or the figure that now floated in front of her. In fact, she only looked up when a voice with a heavy British accent spoke. "So, having sour thoughts towards our friends, are we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Remember, since this is an AU universe, the events of MCR never happened. I'm going with the thought that Piper has never met Anti Cosmo before, since she's never battled the anti fairies. And I had fun naming the kids. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. You should know that by now. Lexi (and Riley, by the way) belongs to Purpledino25, although she doesn't appear in this chapter.

Chapter 4

"Who are you?" Piper's eyebrows shot up, her sadness temporarily forgotten. The figure that floated in front of her was most certainly not a fairy. His skin was dark blue, as was his clothing. He wore a monocle and spoke in a British accent. Appearance wise, he looked somewhat like Cosmo, but definitely wasn't.

"Why, my dear girl, I am Anti Cosmo, the ruler of the anti fairies!" he replied, a glint of giddiness appearing in his eyes on the word "ruler."

Piper blinked, beginning to back up. "Then…why are you in my house…?"

Anti Cosmo chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of Piper's bed and gesturing for her to join him. "Because I know of your predicament, and am willing to_ help _you, Piper."

"Help me?" she repeated in disbelief. She didn't know much about anti fairies, having never met one before, but she had heard enough from Timmy, Lexi, and Dezzie to know that they were bad creatures. "But…why?"

He shrugged. "My worst enemies are Timothy Turner and Alexis Sanders. And so are yours."

Piper was growing very uncomfortable with the conversation. "I never said they were my _enemies_. I'm just…jealous, I guess. I wish I could see what will happen in the future. Like, who Timmy will eventually marry. Me or Lexi." That was unreasonable, Piper knew. It was unlikely that Timmy would pick either of them. He would most likely meet someone in college or after. Still. It would be nice to know.

Anti Cosmo grinned at her, and the first thing she noticed was his two fangs. Creepy. "Oh, but that I can show you, Piper." He waved a black wand that she hadn't realized he had been holding, and the television in the corner flickered to life. Piper took a seat on the floor in front of it, and Anti Cosmo floated nearby, smirking slightly.

The screen was fuzzy at first, but when it cleared the only things there were the words: July 19, 2031 written in white over a black screen. The words disappeared, and the screen changed to a hospital room. The first thing Piper saw was a man standing beside the bed, with brown hair…and buckteeth. "Timmy," she breathed.

Then she turned her attention to the woman in the bed. She held a tiny baby in her arms, and her blonde hair fell in her face. Wait. Blonde hair. _That doesn't mean it's Lexi, _Piper told herself, just before, on the television, the woman shook her bangs out of her face to reveal her bright blue eyes. No human had eyes like that.

"Riley Savannah Turner," the woman spoke, and her voice was slightly high-pitched. But older sounding, obviously.

"Our daughter." Timmy looked overjoyed, and his next words made Piper's heart sink into her stomach. "Timmy, Lexi, and Riley Turner. It has a nice ring to it."

That was it, then. Timmy married Lexi. "And that's the actual future? That's what is actually going to happen?"

Anti Cosmo nodded. "Naturally, yes." At Piper's dismayed expression, he hastily went on, "But with my help, _this _is what the future could hold for you." He pointed his wand at the television, and the screen changed.

The time, a date didn't even appear. The screen cleared into a hospital room, just like before. And just like before, Timmy was next to the bed. Except this time, he was sitting, holding a little girl that looked to be around four on his lap. A six year old boy stood beside him, wearing an expression of pure exhilaration.

Sitting in the bed was a woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a red shirt and matching barrette. It was no question that this woman was Piper. And she was holding a baby.

Her eyes widening to the size of saucers, Piper turned to Anti Cosmo, glancing back at the screen every few seconds to make sure it didn't change. "And that's what will happen if you help me? Timmy and I will get married, and we'll have three kids?" He nodded. "What are their names?"

Giving her the "shh" sign, he pointed back at the television, and she followed his gaze, eagerly awaiting what came next.

On the screen, the boy, and the oldest of the children, pressed his small hands into the bed and leaning over towards his mother. "It's a boy, right?" he demanded impatiently, hopping up and down. "I have a brother, don't I?"

His parents, the adult Timmy and Piper, exchanged anxious looks. "And how would you feel if you had another little sister, Liam?" Timmy asked cautiously.

The little boy's face fell for a nanosecond, his light blue eyes drooping. Then he grinned, showing off the cute gap between his teeth. "I wouldn't mind," he told his mother and father. Then he stuck his tongue out at the little girl on Timmy's lap. "As long as she's not like _Callie._"

His little sister, Callie, returned the gesture. "You know you love me, Liam." Then she smiled, her brown eyes twinkling as she beamed at her new baby sister. "What's her name, Mommy?"

Piper smiled at Timmy and announced to their children, "Amelia Caroline Turner." The screen faded to black after that, and the eleven year old Piper turned to the anti fairy behind her.

"And that will be my life if I accept this deal?" she asked almost dreamily. What a great life it was. She and Timmy would have three beautiful children together. That was definite. And she put the other puzzle pieces together in her mind as she waited for his answer. They would live in a nice, two story house with a finished basement. Piper would have a part time job as a teacher, taking leave when she gave birth to Amelia. Timmy would have a successful job as a…

"Yes," Anti Cosmo was saying, and she snapped back to attention. "Your life will play out just like that." He extended his blue hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Piper grinned. Three kids. Married to Timmy. She seemed happy in that video. And she was married to Timmy! But…what about Riley Turner? Timmy and Lexi's child? What happened to her?

Timmy seemed pretty happy with Lexi. And if that was the way everything was supposed to play out…then maybe she shouldn't mess with time.

But it was too late for second thoughts. Piper grabbed Anti Cosmo's hand and shook it determinedly. "Yeah. It's a deal."

"Excellent." He released her hand and proceeded to leave, but Piper grabbed his arm before he could disappear.

"Wait! Before you go, can't you take me to the future? I want to see what my future is like now that you messed with it."

A smirk spread across the anti fairy's face. Piper was a bit uncomfortable with his expression, but by then there was no going back. "I think that's a wonderful idea." He waved his wand, and they was gone in a _poof _of dark blue dust.


End file.
